Helmets for head protection during bicycle riding falls and accidents have become widely used by bicycle riders. Bicycle helmets can protect a rider from sustaining head injuries if the rider is involved in an accident (e.g., the rider falls). In fact, many states of the United States have laws requiring a person to wear helmets when riding a bicycle. For example, a child may be required by law to wear a bicycle helmet while riding their bicycle. Therefore, it is important that bicycle helmets are comfortable to wear so that people will want to wear the bike helmet.
Typical bike helmets have a protective shell which protects and surrounds the upper portion or crown of the wearer's head. The lower portion of the shell is typically disposed above the ears of the wearer and has an edge disposed along the forehead, sides, and back of the wearer's head. Helmet straps are coupled to opposite sides of the helmet and are used to hold the helmet on the wearer's head. Many times the helmet straps can be located in a position that is uncomfortable to the wearer. For example, the helmet straps may be positioned such that they contact and rub the wearer's ears.